This invention relates to a gun alignment adjusting device (hereinafter referred to as GAAD) and, more particularly, to a unique GAAD which provides capability to move (i.e., adjust) a gun between any two alignments available, within the constructed limits of the GAAD, by a single two-stage operation and also positively retains the adjusted position under all operating conditions.
Installations which incorporate "fixed" guns, aimed by "fixed" but offset-mounted sighting systems, required a means to align the gun to a specific relationship with the sight. This capability can be provided by "gimbal-mounting" the gun, and supplying a means to impart controlled movement to the gun in appropriate arcs about the gimbal (i.e., a GAAD). After the required motion is accomplished, the device should remain as set, until further gun line adjustment is desired or required.
Prior art GAADs use a system of jack screws and a sliding block, and have inherent disadvantages. Some of the more important of these disadvantages are: inefficient use of space; greater weight and cost; requiring more weight in the supporting structure to accommodate stresses due to eccentricity between load and reaction points; susceptibility to disturbances from effects of gunfiring, thus loss of gun alignment; requiring frequent maintenance to cope with the aforesaid loss of gun alignment; and, requiring heavy and measured torque inputs to check the security of threaded members and to unlock and relock said members during the adjusting operation. My GAAD is superior to prior art GAADs, because it is more compact, lighter in weight, less costly to produce, more efficient in operation, and requires no maintenance during the expected long life of its parts.
By the invention of my GAAD I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.